We are Just Simply Friends
by Tiggerific13
Summary: Wendy is upset about Peter and Tiger Lily's flirty. She goes for a walk to clear her mind but she ends up going for a bit more than a small walk. Peter Pan x Wendy D. One-Shot, Short and Fluffy!


Authors Note-

I have had this idea since the last time I had phenomena and watched this movie. This is based off of the 1953 Disney movie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Disney; if I did that would be awesome!

"**We are Just Simply Friends" **

Setting: After the celebration at the Indians camp.

Wendy walked back to hangman's tree discarding of the feather headband she wore and wiping the paint off of her face.

When she reached the tree she walked inside and huffed before siting on the bed. She was jealous of Tiger Lily but then she started to reason with herself

'Now Wendy it is not like you and Peter are together, he has every… No! No he doesn't! Wendy you don't even belong in Neverland you belong in London. But I have feeling for Peter'

Wendy sighed at the battle she was having in her head. She laid back and stared at the ceiling just thinking. It only seemed like minutes but it turned out to be hours.

The lost boys started filing into the tree house each coming a different way. They hollered and danced about the fortress.

Wendy just closed her eyes and lay on the bed making no movement and ignoring everyone. She knew that this was a childish move but she was a child so she was entitled to act like one.

Then Peter entered and called out "How". All of the lost boys lined up in front of him and answered him back in unison "How". Peter then walked over to the bed where Wendy lay and called out "How"

Wendy did not respond she just simply lay there.

Peter knit his eyebrows and then tried again "How". Nothing, Wendy still did not move. Then Peter tilted his head and tentatively said "Wendy?"

Wendy sat up at this and looked at Peter. She studied him for a moment and then stood and called out "Bedtime Boys."

Peter just watched Wendy as she got all the boys into there sleeping quarters. They all grumbled and complained calling out "Were not tired." "But I don't want to go to bed" "Wendy, we want to stay up and play." Wendy dismissed all of there complaints and sighed "You need to get sleep tonight so that you may play tomorrow."

When Wendy finally got all of the boys in bed she kissed each one goodnight and turned out the light. In moments they were all asleep and soft snoring could be heard all through the tree house. She examined all of the sleeping boys and then she looked around.

Peter was no longer in the main room; she figured that he was in his room so she decided to go for a walk to clear her thoughts.

Wendy aimlessly walked about the forest for a while before someone came up behind her and covered her mouth. Wendy yelped but it was muffled by someone's hand. Then the voice whispered, "Shhh, the pirates are in the forest."

Wendy recognized the voice as Peters. She was about to complain but then his last words sunk in and she nodded showing she understood.

Peter removed his hand and took a step back then held out his hand for her.

She looked at him and took it apprehensively. Peter lifted them up into the sky where they flew to some branches of a near by tree. They both sat down and waited, soon enough a group of pirates wondered by. They both watched from the safety of the tree as the pirates fought amongst themselves as to where they were going.

Hook was in the lead with Shmee behind him and the rest of the crew behind him. They seemed to be looking for something but Peter and Wendy didn't know what. They stayed silent as the pirates continued on their way.

Wendy said "Peter, what if they are heading for hangman's tree?"

Peter looked at her and then snapped his fingers "That's what they were looking for, come on Wendy we need to distract them get the map and change the location of the tree on it."

Wendy nodded "what do we need to do?"

Peter and Wendy developed a plan to get the map and then they went into action.

Wendy was to serve as the distraction as Peter got the map and changed the location of the tree.

Wendy walked towards the pirates and huffed and made lots of noise as she walked mumbling to herself "Peter Pan ugh, Peter Pan and Tiger Lilly. She was flirting with him and he was flirting back." She continued on her rampage and as planed the pirates heard her.

They stopped and listened and then they walked towards the sound of her footsteps. Peter followed in the trees watching there every move.

Finally the pirates reached were Wendy was and she looked at them and gasped.

Wendy backed up a few paces then took off running screaming out "Peter!"

Hook snarled and barked out "Stop her or he will know we are coming."

All of the pirates took off after her including Hook.

Shmee had the map and he conveniently was also the slowest. Before he took off running he rolled the map up and stuck it in his belt. Peter snuck up behind him and took the map and also a pen that was next to the map.

He changed the location of hangman's tree and then stuck the map and pen back inside Shmee's belt.

After the map was successfully altered he flew up to the sky and raced to get Wendy.

Wendy was keeping good pace against the pirates and then she heard a small whistle which was Wendy's signal to get out of sight of the pirates she quickly ducked behind a big tree and Peter swooped down and got her and then they flew back into the branches.

They watched as all of the pirates ran by hollering.

When they deemed it safe they broke out laughing. Peter held at his sides he was laughing so hard while Wendy giggled with him.

When the laughter died down Peter looked at her "Wendy, what you said about Tiger Lily, is that why you wouldn't talk to me?"

Wendy blushed and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap and she nodded.

Peter smiled "There's no need to get jealous Wendy."

Wendy turned a darker shade of red and kept staring at her hand then she managed to say, "Your right, I have no right to be jealous."

Peter was a bit taken aback and then Wendy continued, "we are just simply friends and I'm not even from Neverland, you are perfectly in you rights to flirt with another…." Peter took one of Wendy's hands in his own. That caused her to fall silent and stared at there now entwined fingers.

Peter grinned, "Girls talk to much." Wendy looked at him and stared into his eyes.

All of the sudden Peter leaned in and kissed her. Wendy was surprised at first but then became relaxed. The kiss was innocent and sweet, it only last around 20 seconds but it felt like forever.

Peter enjoyed the kiss and when he drew away he beamed at Wendy. Wendy blushed and gave him a small smile.

Peter then said "come on, like you said we better get some sleep so we can be ready for another adventure tomorrow, I still have a lot more of Neverland I want to show you."

Wendy nodded and they flew back to Hangman's tree to get ready for another day of adventures.

**The End **

End Note: Well there it is another short fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it and it was ok.

- Tiggerific13


End file.
